


克拉克三次想養那隻貓，還有一次他達成了心願

by SleepyFirenze



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如題。</p>
            </blockquote>





	克拉克三次想養那隻貓，還有一次他達成了心願

1

克拉克注意樓下那隻貓有一段時間了。

似乎是從別的街區流浪到這裡的貓，因為在這之前他沒有見過它。毛色普通得不能再普通——棕色黑色和白色不規則分佈——鼻尖以及其中一邊附近的毛是黑色而另一邊則是白色，顯得那張臉不太親切。它在後巷裡出沒，克拉克丟垃圾時看到它扒拉著落在旁邊的中式快餐的方盒，想找出點什麼可以填飽肚子，然而這家中國餐館的大廚手藝也許是太好了，點單的人把盒子裡的東西吃得一乾二淨才丟掉，所以它翻了半天沒能翻出什麼來，只能失望地舔舔爪子。

克拉克蹲下來小心地接近它，它像是習慣被人類（反正是人形物體）接近一樣沒有閃躲，只是謹慎地打量著面前的大塊頭，眼睛也是平凡無奇的灰綠色。克拉克將自己的手伸到它面前讓它聞自己的味道，得到了確認後嘗試著摸了摸它的脖子，它配合地側過頭來示意他可以觸碰的範圍。

「你好嗎？」克拉克很輕地問它。

它用了點力氣挨近克拉克的手，算是回答了。

 

克拉克盡量快地跑去買了一個貓罐頭，回到自己公寓樓下，幸好它還在那，像是忘掉了剛才翻不到食物的沮喪，趴在墻根下曬太陽。陽光像書籤穿過書頁一樣，從高樓之間斜斜穿過，地上只有一小塊能被陽光籠罩。那隻貓就揣著爪子縮在那一小塊地方。

他開了罐頭放在它面前，聞到食物的香味的貓放下了矜持，撲上去狼吞虎嚥。克拉克往旁邊挪了挪以免擋住陽光，問它：「明天你還在這兒嗎？」

它只是吃得發出了咕嚕咕嚕的聲音。

 

「你不專心。」布魯斯的聲音聽起來有些不悅。

「嗯？」克拉克疑惑了一秒鐘。

他們正在韋恩莊園的臥室中的大床上，毫無疑問地都全身赤裸，進行著深入而友好的交流。

「你不專心。」布魯斯重複了一遍，雖然不滿卻沒有生氣的樣子，「和我在一起的時候你在想別的什麼？」

從對方的話裡捕捉到的也許不是很重要的關鍵詞令他的眼神從放空回到了溫柔的狀態，好像是心裡某處激起了幾顆小火星，不安分地亂竄。克拉克笑了笑抱住伏在自己身上的人，「因為下雨了。」

超人從不說謊，這次也不例外。他分神是因為下雨，他想到樓下的那隻貓，不知道它能不能找到躲雨的地方？

他想過要把它帶回家，畢竟鋼筋水泥的森林對於一隻貓來說有些過於危險了。但不是這個時候。現在不是談論這個話題的合適時機。

「下雨——」布魯斯像是想到了一系列因為下雨而發生的把面前的人叫走的事故，有些煩惱地蹭了蹭他的脖子，「希望沒有事情會打擾到我們，至少是在這段時間內。」

克拉克被蹭得有些癢，氪星之子對痛不太敏感，反倒是癢更讓他在意。他偏了偏頭想躲開，卻被按住舔耳朵。「你不專心，所以，」布魯斯貼著他的耳朵壓低聲音說，「要懲罰你。」

克拉克又愉快又害怕地顫慄起來。

 

2

後來克拉克又投餵了它幾次，從寵物店買來小包的貓糧，又從櫥櫃裡找出兩個深底瓷碟，為了防止被拾荒者撿去還用馬克筆在上面寫了「請不要動我的碗」。

它和克拉克熟稔起來，有幾次它也想跟著克拉克回去，他走到公寓樓門前發現它跟著自己，還假裝四處看風景。他把它哄回去，和它談判了半小時，告訴它他不讓它上樓不是因為不喜歡它，並且許諾下次給它帶一個最貴的罐頭，它才勉強答應了，然而還是怏怏不樂地縮在牆角。

「別這樣，」克拉克揉它的耳朵根，「我明天會來看你的。」

它在夕陽餘暉下心事重重地哼了一聲。

 

倒不是因為公寓不能養寵物，克拉克知道樓上有人養著一條球蟒，下雨天還會帶出來遛。

只是他不確定布魯斯會不會接受一隻貓，而他和布魯斯的關係大概還沒到（能夠擅自決定要養一隻寵物然後真的這麼做的）這一步。

——他們沒有住在一起，但是偶爾也會去對方的寓所過夜——目的十分明確，從晚飯後就一直糾纏到將近午夜。

可是誰也沒有表示什麼或是承認什麼，更不用提承諾什麼。正因為他們太默契了，默契到一個眼神就能知曉對方下一個動作，這樣的默契從拯救世界的戰場上潛移默化或是順理成章地延伸到床上。

一開始只是週末，韋恩莊園的主人邀請克拉克到自己家去（嗯，討論美國的未來），後來在隨便哪一天的晚上布魯斯敲響了克拉克公寓的門（那天他們共享了浴缸），再後來他們得到了對方的家門鑰匙（儘管誰都能能直接從窗戶翻進去）……

所以，或是然後——反正是某個表示因果關係的詞——他們就成了這樣一言難盡的關係。到底是怎樣的關係，誰都沒有對它下一個定義，也沒有打破這一平衡，這確實不太容易。

 

綜上所述，一隻貓——這太超過了。這也不是說他連在自己的公寓養寵物的權利都沒有，只是如果他在（不確定）布魯斯不喜歡貓的情況下帶回來一隻貓，他可以想像布魯斯的表情（其實還挺有趣的，但是他不想讓布魯斯不開心）。

他不是沒問過。沒有直接問——老實說，這樣做有點詭異。他問過布魯斯在別的方面的喜好比如煎蛋是煎一面還是兩面，喜歡喝白咖啡還是黑咖啡，甚至安全套的牌子……但是如果他突然開口問，嘿你喜歡貓嗎？

比電視劇中的植入廣告還生硬。

他是這樣問的：「莊園那麼大，你有沒有想過養什麼寵物？」那時他們在布魯斯家的餐廳裡吃早餐，帶著昨夜縱情與酣睡過後的餮足與慵懶。但願這個時候提起這個話題不會太煞風景。

布魯斯想都沒想就回答：「沒有。」他一邊皺著眉抿咖啡一邊說，「我沒空陪它，這樣的飼養是對它的不負責。」他看了一眼坐得端端正正的克拉克——這傢伙每次想要引出一段正式談話時都會這樣，哪怕現在穿著晨袍頭髮也沒整理好。「為什麼這麼問？」

「我就只是——我媽媽養有一條狗，所以我有些好奇。」

「如果你覺得我的房子太空了，你就來陪一陪阿福好了。」

克拉克的心情突然就變得矛盾起來。內心深處的小火星燃起了光芒微弱的火苗，尖銳滾燙地舔著他的胸腔。

那似乎是可以叫做「有所期待」的東西。

 

3

那隻貓每天都在公寓樓下等克拉克，像是一位老朋友。

克拉克給它添了點貓糧，和它玩了會兒順便等外賣。旁邊便利店的收銀員建議他給它取個名字，他想過，覺得還是算了。取了名字就相當於與它有了某種連結的紐帶，但是他目前的狀況不適合建立這樣的關係。起名字——也算是某種程度上的不負責。

「就算是起名字，我也會讓它自己選的。」克拉克揉著它的肚皮對給出這個建議的人說。

「說真的，你為什麼不把它帶回去呢？」收銀員又問，「領養手續也不是很麻煩，我可以幫你作證它不是你偷來的。」

「嗯，這個，」克拉克在晚霞的暖黃色光暈中望向高樓罅隙中的天空，笑了笑，「現在還不是時候。」

 

他看著整點新聞吃外賣的時候，布魯斯開門進來了。

「嗨，」他放下筷子點點頭算是打招呼，布魯斯沒有提前告訴他自己會來，但他也沒有多訝異，畢竟哥譚先生的風格就正是如此，「吃過晚飯了嗎？」

「會議餐。」布魯斯進門後順手把鑰匙放在鞋櫃上，一個令人遐想他們已經同居多日的動作，克拉克眯了眯眼。心裡那簇小小的火苗又燒得更旺了一些。

「我以為你不會吃那個。」克拉克笑了起來。

「是的，所以我沒吃。」他掛好大衣，解領帶和袖扣，坐到克拉克身邊，伸手去夠茶几上的湯，「我也以為你不會吃這個。」他指的是中餐外賣。

一手端著外帶紙盒一手握著筷子的克拉克愣了一下，舔了舔嘴唇上沾到的拌麵醬汁：「一位朋友推薦的餐館。」

好吧，一位朋友——就是樓下的那隻貓。他們第一次見面的那天，它扒拉的那個外賣盒子，屬於附近的一家中國菜餐館。克拉克留意了一下，路過的時候要了他們的外賣卡片。

布魯斯喝了一小口湯，皺著眉咂咂嘴——神情像極了那隻貓在嘗試新口味的罐頭，克拉克想——

「好稀。」他評價道，然而又喝了幾口。克拉克忍住笑意：「再幫你叫一份？他們還有炒飯和蓋澆飯。」

他點點頭：「菜單？」

克拉克從茶几下的置物籃裡翻出外賣卡片遞給他，那背後印著菜單。他像並不在意自己點的是什麼似的隨便指了幾樣，克拉克打電話點單時他拿過遙控器換台，身子整個挨過來，腦袋靠在克拉克的肩膀上。

新聞告一段落，進了廣告，克拉克試探著喊了一聲：「布魯斯？」

對方發出一個帶著鼻音的半嗯半哼的音節。克拉克深吸一口氣，「前段時間我在樓下發現一隻貓。嗯，我知道你又要笑我去救樹上的貓了。」

他沒有回應，克拉克覺得這應該是默許自己繼續說下去的意思。

「我覺得它，待在樓下的話，過得不太好，雖然我確實沒法領養全世界的流浪貓，沒法救大都會的每一隻貓，但我還是想把它帶回來。——只是養在我這兒，如果你不喜歡貓，你來的時候我會把它寄放在鄰居那。或者，嗯，你也可以不來我這兒，以後我們換個地方……」直到他發現對方的沈默有些不正常，「嘿布魯斯？你在聽嗎？」

克拉克低頭看布魯斯，後者手裡還握著遙控器，呼吸平緩綿長，還有輕微的鼾聲。

夜幕已經降臨，而代表哥譚黑夜的人在他身邊睡著了。

他卻像無限靠近太陽一樣，光與熱讓他胸腔裡的火焰越竄越高。他快要不負重荷了，然而這樣的感覺是多麼的好。

他遵從內心的指示，低頭親吻布魯斯的頭髮。對方又無意識地哼了幾聲，但沒有醒。

於是他難以自已地笑了出來。

 

晚些時候外賣送來了，他把布魯斯搖醒，取了外賣擺在茶几上。

「這是什麼？」布魯斯皺著眉看他打開紙盒。

「你真的不知道自己點了什麼嗎？」克拉克發現自己沒辦法收起笑容。

布魯斯搖搖頭：「我是不是錯過了什麼？」

「沒有，你知道的，飯點時的電視節目都很無聊。」克拉克說著，打開他的湯，報復似的喝了一大口，引來對方不認同的一瞥。

 

4

克拉克一直在尋找再次討論這個問題的契機，卻總是覺得還不合適、下次再說。

事情發生轉機是在那之後大約一週，依然是傍晚，克拉克下班後繞路去了一趟寵物店，買了新的罐頭，回到公寓樓下，他的朋友卻沒有像往常一樣等在那兒。

他問便利店的員工，對方說今天一天都沒有見到它。

克拉克沒有用超級視力來尋找它，它之前也有過這種情況，消失幾天又重新出現。也許他們也需要適當的距離與個人空間，罐頭明天再開也可以。他這樣想著，走進公寓樓的大門。

感謝他在以克拉克的身份行動時，除非不得已之外都習慣關閉自己的一切超能力，否則也不會有這樣的驚喜。

他打開門，發現布魯斯的皮鞋擺在玄關地上。——不，這還不是驚喜。驚喜是那隻貓也在玄關，像是在樓下一樣地端坐著等他。

「你怎麼在這兒？」他連鞋子都沒脫，丟下包就把它抱了起來，它靠在他的頸窩嗅他的味道，確認之後就安定下來，任由他揉自己的耳朵和脖子。

他抱著貓走進客廳，布魯斯坐在沙發上盯著電視（裝的。克拉克一眼就能看出來）。「是你把它帶上來的嗎？」他發現對方的手臂上有幾道抓痕，這大概是大都會第一隻也是唯一一隻敢撓蝙蝠俠的貓了。

布魯斯點點頭，下巴緊繃著，眼睛卻瞟向他（和貓）。第二個驚喜，起居室的一側多了一個貓爬架。克拉克把貓放到貓爬架上，坐到布魯斯旁邊，抬手摸了摸他手臂上的抓痕：「謝謝你，布魯斯。」

對方像是終於忍不住一樣把他摟過來結結實實地親了一頓，在親吻間隙有一句沒一句地說：「領養手續辦好了，登記的名字是你，送去寵物店洗了澡，體檢，驅了蟲還打了疫苗，不過下次就是你帶去了。」

「嗯，謝謝你。」克拉克笑著回應他，「你怎麼知道我想養它？我從來沒有跟你說過。」

「我有我的情報網。」

「把它用在一隻貓身上？」

「物盡其用——」布魯斯摘掉他的眼鏡，好像這樣他就看不清自己臉上的表情和臉頰上泛起來不自然的顏色似的，「我只是不想我的男朋友和我待在一起時還想著別的人或者貓。」

克拉克愣了一下，大腦把剛才這句話反覆播放了好幾遍，才確認對方想表達的就是他所理解的意思。

見他一直不說話只是看著自己，布魯斯惡狠狠地咬了他一口：「別告訴我你不是。」好像知道他是因為什麼而遲疑似的。

內心深處的火驟然熊熊燃燒，就快要把他吞沒了。

在這沒頂的狂喜之中，他緊緊地抱住對方。

就像無數次在夢裡無限靠近太陽一樣，而這一次他切切實實，把太陽抱在了懷裡。

 

「養貓以後的事」

那之後的某個週末，克拉克把貓帶到布魯斯家，他樂於探索新事物的朋友在大房子裡跑得沒了蹤影，克拉克找它時遇到了阿爾弗雷德。

「您好。」克拉克向他打招呼，「我在找我的貓。」

韋恩家的管家善意地打量他，沒有討論貓，卻引出了另一個話題：「布魯斯少爺很在意這個。」

「不好意思，您說什麼？」克拉克很是費解，儘管他明白韋恩家的人說話從來都拐彎抹角，但這不代表他能在一句話內馬上領會對方的意思。

「他幾個月前問我，您是不是有了別的男朋友——或者女朋友。當然他不是直接就這麼問的，不過他確實非常在意，以為自己失去魅力了。他知道以您的個性，對於自己移情別戀的事情肯定會感到十分自責，有必要的話，他會主動提出結束這一段關係。」

「什麼？」克拉克好不容易消化完阿爾弗雷德的話，有些錯愕又有些好笑，「這怎麼可能，我當然沒有——他為什麼不直接來問我？」

管家先生的目光越過他的肩膀看向走廊的另一側，高深莫測地笑了笑：「大概是因為他知道我會把這些轉告給您吧。」

「阿爾弗雷德！」韋恩家主人的聲音從管家先生目光落腳處傳來，被叫到名字的人拍了拍克拉克的肩膀：「我家少爺就交給您了。」

「誒？咦？」克拉克愣了半天，才反應過來，轉頭看時他們的身影已經消失在走廊拐角了，「這到底是什麼意思啊？？？」

他尋找多時的貓從對面半掩著門的房間裡走出來，閒適地踱步到他腳邊。他彎腰把它抱起來，舉到自己面前。

「還是你好。」他困擾地說，用臉蹭了蹭對方的絨毛，「韋恩家的人，真是太難懂了。」

—END—


End file.
